


Last Night On Earth

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPS
Genre: Blades, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Guns, Killing, M/M, Rough Sex, alternate universe: spies and agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl's found himself on the wrong side of MI5. He knows they're coming for him, but killing brings such a rush it's hard to stop, particularly because Roy loves it too. But they're closing in fast, and Carl's not sure how much time they've got left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Guns/Blades' for kink_bingo. [My Card.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html)
> 
> Related to the 'Happiness Made Easy' universe, but not entirely the same one. An AU of an AU, or something equally meta-tastic.

Carl jumped the last of the spies, and sliced his neck open. His body fell to the ground, lifeless and bloody. It was more direct and messy than Carl normally preferred, but he'd got drawn into the adrenalin rush, and with so little time left, perhaps caution wasn't much of a priority anymore. He knew they were coming for him; it was just a matter of when. It didn't matter what he did anymore. 

Roy stepped over the bodies towards him, bloodied knife in one hand, and a length of bloodied chain in another. Walking up to Carl, he leant in and licked a stripe of blood from his cheek before offering a fierce kiss. In the distance, sirens could be heard, but neither made a move to leave.

Glancing off over Roy's shoulder, Carl did his best to guess how long it would be until they were discovered. He might not care about being caught, but that didn't mean he was just going to wait around for them to come and get him. 

"Leave the chain. We gotta move," Carl breathed after another fierce kiss.

Roy looked crestfallen. "Oh, no, do I have to?"

"Knives can be concealed. Chain can't," Carl said, wiping his knife clean with a cloth. "Hurry up. They'll be here soon."

Roy nodded, accepting his decision. The chain dropped to the ground, forgotten. He had not killed as many as Carl, and looked to him to keep them both out of trouble. Carl offered him the cloth, and he wiped his own knife clean. He stepped away from him as he shoved the cloth into an unfortunate spy's mouth. He looked up just as the sound of sirens grew louder, concealing the knife out of fear of being caught holding it. Carl grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the back of the alleyway. Finding a fence blocking their path, with no clear way over it apart from through the gate, their escape was delayed. Carl kicked at the gate, but the chain wouldn't budge. 

"I really. Should've. Reconned this alleyway. Better than I did," Carl muttered as he kicked the gate again. The wood almost splintered, but the chain was unmoved.

There was a shout behind them then. Carl turned to see three police officers approaching. Without thinking, Carl grabbed Roy close to his body, his knife pressed against his neck. It was the only bargaining power he had left, if it would buy them enough time to escape. 

"Don't you care come closer, you pigs. I'll kill him, I swear," Carl threatened, pressing the knife tightly against Roy's throat.

Roy squirmed, suddenly afraid. His breathing was being restricted, and the feel of the knife against his throat made him feel like he was being strangled. He'd never encountered the two sensations before, and if he hadn't been in danger of being killed, he might have let himself enjoy it a bit more. Seeing Carl pull a gun out of his jacket and aim it at them sent a thrill of fear down Roy's spine. This was going to get worse before it got better, Roy was sure of it.

"I'll fuckin' do it, you bastards, if it means you don't get any closer," Carl warned. 

One of the cops inched forward. "Now, come on, let's just calm down, yeah?" 

Carl didn't waste any more time. Three shots later, and they all fell down, wounded, but not dead. A fourth shot broke the lock holding the gate closed, and Roy was suddenly dragged through, running hard to keep up with Carl as they sprinted down to the other end of the street. 

There was no time to think. The car had been secluded here some time ago in preparation, and Roy got in without thinking, lying down in the back as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He'd closed his eyes and heard shots. Then bodies fell to the ground. Carl had dragged him away before he'd realised what had happened. 

"Just stay there and keep quiet. We'll talk when we get home, alright? It's going to be a long night, I can feel it," Carl muttered as he revved the engine and backed out into the street.

Huddled in the back of the car, Roy said nothing, letting the soothing motion of the car ease his anxiety. He was terrified and horny. It was definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

Roy didn't trust himself to speak as Carl pulled him out of the car and dragged him inside the house. He still felt somewhat dazed, but knew better than to ask questions. He followed Carl to the bedroom, sinking down onto the mattress as he watched Carl undress. He had such strong shoulders, and for a moment, Roy remembered what it had felt like when Carl held a knife to his throat, holding him firm in his arms. Carl slipped his shirt off. Roy swallowed, fighting off his arousal. 

"You didn't kill them, did you? Those cops?" Roy ventured, his voice hesitant and soft.

Carl smiled as he glanced back over at him. "Nah, I ain't that daft. Just slowed 'em down a little. They'll be fine."

Rooy chewed his lip, his hands balling into fists. "They're not going to come for us, are they? Are you sure they didn't see you?"

Carl came over to him and took his hands, trying to reassure him. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "We're safe, trust me." 

Roy met his gaze, searching his eyes for the courage he needed. He nodded, accepting his word. "Would you really have killed me if they'd come closer? Only, I wasn't sure. I really didn't know, and that scared me." 

"You're the last person I'd ever think of killing, though I'd do it if it would save you from those bastards. You don't deserve what they're going to do to me. I'd kill you before they could ever get their hands on you. Die innocent, rather than rot in jail as a murderer. Die innocent, rather than disappear into the ether, never to be seen again. Your life ruined because you're a fucking traitor to the Crown. They'll torture me. I don't want them doing that to you. That's not the life I want for you, not for the one I love," Carl said.

Roy shook his head. He didn't want to think about that. "Don't - shut up about that, alright? I don't want to think about that. I just - "

Roy paused, unsure he wanted to continue. He was still aroused, but wasn't sure it was the right time to bring that up. Carl rubbed his arms and brought him into a soft kiss, trying to make him relax. It was the trigger Roy needed. The permission to give in. 

"You just wanna fuck, right?" Carl finished as he brought him close. 

Roy nodded. "With the knife. Use the knife like you - like you use the chain. 'Round me throat. Only I - "

Carl looked surprised, and retrieved the knife from its sheath. He brushed the blunt back against Roy's cheek. "You want me to, ah, pin you down and fuck you? I knew you loved the danger, Roy. I can't say it'll be like it was back then, now that we're safe, but I can't say I'm not thinking of killing you if I have to."

Roy squealed. Carl sounded too convincing, and even if he was lying, it didn't matter. It was enough for the moment. Fear engulfed him again, and his body went limp as Carl moved forward, pushing Roy back onto the bed as he held him down, the knife coming to his throat again. The back of the blade pressing into his neck was cutting off his breathing, and Carl wore an angry expression that made Roy wonder if Carl hadn't been joking. Maybe he would fuck him one last time and then kill him, to save him from MI5.

Carl was being rough with him, stripping his clothes off until he had him naked and vulnerable. Still on top of him, Carl kept the knife in place at his neck as he reached down between his legs and began fisting him. Roy couldn't read the expression on his face, but he soon forgot about that as arousal flooded his body. It was better than he'd imagined, to feel the blade cutting off his breathing as his cock hardened. 

Carl was growling threats in his ear, but Roy wasn't really listening. The knife was holding all his attention as Carl restricted his breathing. It was thick and heavy against his throat, and lacked the flexibility of the chain they normally used. He missed the way the chain would completely surround his neck; the knife did nothing more than press against his windpipe, leaving the rest of his neck exposed. It was still a good sensation, and every time Carl pressed down, he got a little harder, and a little closer to coming.

Carl had him on his hands and knees as he fucked him, a hand still holding the knife against his throat as he thrust into him. He'd left a few small nicks on his back, the barest of scratches that would bleed slightly, enough that Carl could slowly lick them clean. He brought him up, pressing him close to his body, as he finished off, thrusting hard as he pressed the knife against his neck. Roy gasped, came hard, and then collapsed onto the bed, limp and still, as Carl let him go. 

"Goodbye, Woody. I'm sorry it had to end this way. Maybe one day, you'll forgive me."

Backing off, Carl wiped the knife clean. He hadn't wanted to do it, but he could hear the choppers closing in. They were coming for him. Saving Roy from their clutches was more important. 

Ten minutes later, he was driving away, the house on fire as it destroyed everything Carl wanted to hide. It was time to start all over again, and become someone else.


End file.
